maxigamertestfandomcom-20200214-history
Minori Kushieda
Minori '''is one of the female protagonists in the ''Toradora!''' series. Personality In contrast to the violent nature of Taiga, Minori is always smiling and cheerful. However, it is implied that her happy attitude is a facade, to hide the sadness that she locks away. She is very perceptive, and is one of the few people to see Ryuuji for the gentle person he is, and is also not fooled by Ami's acts of innocence. Her intuition is very noteworthy, and she can question a single act down to the point where it can be answered with simple responses. She also sees and knows that Ryuuji and Taiga love and care for each other deeply despite Taiga's acts of pushing Ryuuji and Minori to be together. She gets a thrill out of being scared, unlike most people. She also seems to have a very high amount of skill in that regard. Whether it's acting scared or scaring others. Appearance Minori has shoulder-length reddish-purple hair with purple eyes and her height is average for a Japanese girl, but still, she is very athletic. She usually wears the school's uniform inside the school, and outside of the school she either wears casual clothes, jeans and tops or uniform on wear her part-time job is. Quotes * ''"My happiness can only be made by my own hands. My happiness doesn't depend on anyone but me!" * "Even when the sky's so dark you can't see a thing, there are still stars shining out there. So if she can learn to shine brighter, we'll be able to see her." * "A nosebleed just means your heart is sweating!" * "It's those 'No big deal' things that count the most." * "I don't want to get so caught up in searching for what I can't see, that I lose sight of what I can." * "I believe in ghosts, even though I've never seen one before and get this. I don't believe in anyone of the people that have said they seen one before. It's kind of like how I think about the concept of love. Like I believe one day I'll fall in love, get married and live happily ever after, even though I've never actually fallen in love with anyone yet. You see what I'm saying? For some people falling in love is like second nature, but I can't even relate to that. So if I've never fallen in love before is it real? And that makes me wonder if ghost are real. I haven't seen one yet so maybe they're not." * "If you trip while running down a hallway, you get a nosebleed. If you trip in life, you'll cry..." * "Taiga, you’ve always wanted to know, right?! I… I also…I love Takasu Ryuuji too! I love him! I’ve always loved him, but I thought I should let you have him! I thought to myself, 'If Taiga, my best friend, needs him..' but that was just my arrogance confusing me! I’ve underestimated you! I said that my happiness doesn’t depend on anyone but me, didn’t I? The same goes for you. Your happiness doesn’t depend on anyone but yourself!" Gallery Tumblr nv7p3ncH7D1rcufwuo3 540.gif Tumblr moodznqjym1qbtloio1 500.gif Tumblr m9kqfq6sC21qk32b5o1 500.gif Giphy2.gif Tumblr nfmqq0q0Wm1rln7dqo1 500.gif Tumblr muj9zpT3UC1rjf4f5o1 500.gif Tumblr nlkt2wvWKs1rcufwuo1 500.gif Tumblr mj33btkGu21qfeml0o1 500.gif Tumblr ma8gscuCFd1qh2l2bo1 500.gif Tumblr ndnzfbO5oI1rcufwuo6 250.gif 4da759efd677e6b2d24dc9bf25f7009c.jpg Toradora24 7.jpg Toradora21mkv snapshot 1531 20110517 164410.png 1052full-toradora!-screenshot.jpg Minori admiring her clip.jpg Tumblr nx4nxr9Quq1rkfv8uo1 500.jpg B96080677a67d9cb2454b9d6205b4117.png Toradora minori kushieda by cutenotpedo.png 66gpi8.png 46869.jpg Category:Okami's Favorite Characters